Ｓｏｍｅｔｉｍｅ Ａｒｏｕｎｄ Ｍｉｄｎｉｇｈｔ
by SunshineGirl09
Summary: Sometime around midnight, it all started. He began to fall for her. Martin&Diana fic.


ＭＡＲＴＩＮ ＭＹＳＴＥＲＹ ＦＩＣ  
>Ｓｏｍｅｔｉｍｅ Ａｒｏｕｎｄ Ｍｉｄｎｉｇｈｔ<br>~ＳｕｎｓｈｉｎｅＧｉｒｌ０９~

And it started sometime around midnight. Lights flashed in Martin Mystery's chocolate brown eyes. He never agreed to her plan in the first place. More flashes of the bar lights flickered as the Center agent tried to concentrate on the task at hand. His frustration was growing and his impatience was also rising exponentially. He never agreed.

The song playing in the background by the one hit wonder band was unknown. However it had the feel of a tune about letting go. Martin almost allowed the music to free him for a moment but then she came back into sight once more. That beautiful white dress she was wearing going along with the piano.

Martin breathed in, taking in Diana's beauty. He'd never admit that he thought she was beautiful. Honestly he never thought about it, ever. But especially now was a time that his thoughts were roaming around, crazily, in his brain and exploring his deep mind. He really did think she was stunning in that dress.

But he never agreed with her plan.

Martin's thoughts were interrupted when Diana made eye contact with him, her auburn hair brushing behind her shoulders when she turned to face him. She gave a light hearted laugh, putting Martin more on edge than before. It was a signal. She may have appeared to other people that she was having a great time, but Martin saw through it.

She was uncomfortable.

And she was watching him with her every move. Martin finally realized this, set down his alcoholic beverage that he had no intention of drinking. It was just a part of the act. He was only sixteen anyway. But it was now that he realized she'd been trying to make eye contact for a while. He'd just been too out of it to notice.

"Stupid," Martin muttered to himself, glancing around to find Java, who was playing a role of a bartender, steadily pouring another man's drink.

He got up and tried to casually walk over to Diana, trying to be cool but this was _never _a good idea. Diana, who'd never had a real boyfriend, was trying to seduce the target and Martin _never _agreed. He felt guilty though, watching the man linger around her, because he didn't do enough to stop her from this stupid idea.

The problem was that this fancy dinner party wasn't to be disturbed. Martin, Diana and Java were supposed to take out their target without anyone noticing, meaning that if he did anything Martin didn't like, Martin couldn't just jump out and go commando without causing a ruckus.

Diana suddenly appeared before Martin, the man beside her with his arm around her waist. Martin did his best not to cringe. He wished he could've said something. Even one of his old, mean remarks would've worked out in his book like 'Careful...don't get too close to Diana, she's sprayed with boy repellant'. Martin knew it wasn't true obviously. But he wanted to scare this guy away.

He couldn't though.

"Hey, Martin." Diana greeted. "Have you met Adrian?"

_Looked up all your stats, where you live, what you've done, body type and __alien warrants for your arrest_, Martin thought, recalling the file that the Center had on him.

"No, I don't believe I have." Martin remarked coolly, taking in Diana's perfume, causing him to want to sweep her away.

He figured if it was something that could attract even _him _to her. He didn't want to know what this guy was going to do to her. All Martin had to do was picture Adrien touching Diana's bare skin to make his mind go ballistic once more.

There was obviously a change in Martin's emotions and he felt a possessive feeling overwhelm him. And the smell of liquor wasn't helping clear Martin's mind at all.

Then just like that, Diana was out of sight, without an introduction from Adrien. Adrien probably suspected something going on between the two of them.

Martin turned around as fast as he could in all directions. Finally he spotted Diana and Adrien heading for the exit. There was no time to call for Java. Diana made nervous eye contact with him one more time before she was yanked out the door.

Definitely not a part of the plan.

Martin slipped passed people who got in his way, not even caring if his suit was possibly soiled by spilled wine. Some things were obviously more important.

"Martin? What wrong?" Java appeared as Martin dashed towards the exit.

Martin's face was pale as a sheet. He couldn't allow Diana to be taken by this guy. He couldn't. He wasn't about to let it happen.

"DIANA!"

Under the light of the moon, Martin stumbled out, a streetlight helping to brighten the way.

He caught sight of his step sister being dragged off. The blonde boy darted after her.

'U-Watch Activated-Turbo Bungee Selected!'

Martin sprinted towards the streetlight and let the bungee latch on, swinging him around, dropping him straight in front of Adrien and Diana, blocking their path.

"Martin..." Diana would've had hearts in her eyes if she weren't so scared but Martin was ready for thank you's until she was by his side again.

"Let her go." He informed Adrien. "And we won't have a problem here."

Adrien, who had shaggy black hair and sleek glasses cackled.

"This chick is mine, bro." He announced.

Martin's eye twitched, feeling the cool air of the night prickle his skin. He hardly noticed the crowd gathering around.

"I know you're just jealous that I've got a hot girl and you don't."

That was when Martin lost it. He wasn't about to have some bum drag off his step-sister. Not in a million years. He had enough of this stupid plan and he knew Diana wanted the saving so she was going to have to deal with it. Martin was going all out.

He threw his hardest punch, landing square against Adrien's jaw, knocking him back, allowing Diana to slip out. She fell onto the ground while Martin leaped at the suitor until they were both rolling on the ground throwing punches.

"Martin!" Diana thrust her heel towards Martin, who caught it and bashed Adrien's head, knocking him out cold.

"So much for not letting everyone else know." Diana mumbled, looking over at Martin.

"FINE. Maybe next time I won't save you." Martin growled, standing up, ignoring Adrien's motionless body.

Diana giggled at his immature response, rolling her eyes, standing up.

"You were totally jealous." She informed him, a sly smile upon her rosy, pink lips.

"Was not!" Martin denied, swearing to himself that he'd never tell her he thought that she looked pretty.

Diana moved closer to him so they were both standing under the streetlight,her right shoe in one hand and well aware of Java and everyone else watching.

"Well _I _thought it was pretty cute." She told him, pressing those soft lips to his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Had kinda a writer's block with my other story and needed to get this one out ;) How'd you like it? It's inspired by the song 'Sometime Around Midnight' by The Airborne Toxic Event. From the first time I heard this song I thought of Martin and Diana, a few years ago, don't know why but I did. So finally I wrote about it. Tell me what you think :D<strong>


End file.
